


Mission Accomplished.

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Dark, Fluff, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Near Death Experiences, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Toy Story References, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Roman finally gets to shoot Captain America, and it is just as satisfying as she thought it would be.





	Mission Accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not hate, I love Steve and team cap. But I got bored of writing him as a good guy.

It was early, way to early to be dealing with this shit. When her supervisor called her at three in the morning for a mission, she thought of nineteen different says she could strangle him, and get away with it.

Roman was in a conference room with, Nick Fury, Everett Ross and her supervisor, Kent. Fury gave her and her team, a new mission. Extract the asset, if anyone got in her way, she was to do whatever it took. No questions asked, the guy had dangerous connections and was supposedly an undercover CIA agent. They wouldn't go into any details.

"This is a matter of national security, not even the Avengers can get to this man. Do you understand?" Nick Fury briefed her on the mission, everyone else just seemed like they were there for show. He had been tapping his finger on the table ever since she sat down.

"Yes, Nicholas." Nick was used to this, so he just let that one slide. He handed her the file with the asset's name, picture and address, and went back tapping his finger on the table.

"Why can't the Avengers be involved? I thought you trusted them." She watched Fury through her sunglasses, he stopped tapping his finger on the table and looked her in the eye.

"I trust you more." 

The meeting was dismissed, and Roman waited until Ross and Kent left to speak with Nick. She grabbed his had before he left, "What's got you so nervous, Nick?"

He sighed, "The reason we gave this to you and your team, is because someone leaked this information, you're the only one I know who is crazy enough to shoot Captain America. Cap got a hold of it somehow and you know Cap." Fury sighed again, "He's gonna bring Widow with him, please don't hurt her."

She gave him a curt nod, "I'll try not to."

"That's, good enough for me."

*

*

"This is an extraction, we don't need anyone flashy, Tony." Steve was dressed in full uniform, even the helmet, Tony scoffed at him.

"You don't understand, that SEAL team they're sending is Roman's team. And she is not gonna be very happy that you tried to take her target. She's probably gonna shoot you this time, you need to take me with you." 

Tony was basically pleading for Steve to take someone else with him. Steve dug up this information, seemingly out of the blue and decided he would be the one to take the guy out. When Roman called him that morning with the news, Tony had to try anything he could to stop his team mate from getting himself killed.

Steve snorted, like the arrogant bastard he was, "I'm sure I can handle your little sister, Tony. There's four of us, enhanced humans and one of her, she's a normal human. We're gonna be fine, Tony, there's no need to worry." 

"Roman is nine years older than I am. But I will leave you to your mission, come back in at least two pieces." Tony backed off, Steve would eat his words later and Tony will say, I told you so. Because, like his sister, he was very petty, Steve could come back ripped in two, and he'd still say it.

Tony watched as Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Sam boarded the jet and flew off. "Idiot." 

"So, Steve thinks Roman isn't enhanced?" Rhodey's voice came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of him. When he got his bearings back, he turned to Rhodey and he nodded his head.

"Yup."

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" 

"There's an, eighty percent chance he will." 

"I say good riddance."

*

*

Roman and her team had extracted the asset in record time, they ran into some complications, but it is impossible to make an omelette without cranking any eggs. They were currently leading him to the roof of the hotel in Japan, where they found him, to the helicopter they had stationed in the roof. The pilot was ready to go and they had two minutes to extraction.

Roman kicked the roof door open and let her team leave with the asset first and then she moved from the door. Roman got into the helicopter last, and slid the door shut after doing a head count.

Mission accomplished, right? That was the entire mission, they just had to fly out of here and get to the air strip. Everything should have been fine.

When they were just about to take off, someone shot something at the helicopter and it dropped, the engine turned off and the propellers stopped immediately. Everyone frowned in confusion and Roman got out. "Stay put, I'll get us a new ride." it

This had to be Steve, Tony would never interrupt her mission like that. He knew better, and he was a decent human being. She bet Steve wouldn't like it very much if she dropped in unannounced and killed someone he was supposed to rescue.

As she predicted, the Avengers jet landed ten feet away on the same roof and out walked Steve and three reluctant people. He had a very confident look on his face and she decided today was the day. This is day she hasn't been waiting for, ever since she met him, ever since he tried hitting on her after being told multiple times she was married, ever since she found Tony passed out drunk in his bath tub after being sober for ten years. Today was the day, she was gonna shoot Steve Rogers, maybe even kill him. Roman didn't care.

Steve had his shield at his side, walking closer and closer. Roman just waited for them to get far away enough from the jet before she did anything. Her hands were behind her back, reaching for the two guns she kept back there. She slowly pulled them out, and kept them at her sides.

This movement alerted Steve, and the rest of them, and they stopped. "We're here for the asset, and were gonna take him, if we have to go through you, Roman, we will. He's dangerous, he needs to be stopped."

Everyone in the helicopter heard what he said and raised their eyebrows, even the asset who just met her, but her just saw her kill someone with a two inch pencil. The man closest to the door, turned to the rest of his team, they nodded and he slid the door shut. They all moved as far away from the door as possible, because they knew there was gonna be debris of some kind.

They stood in the perfect formation for Roman, Bucky and Sam were separated on the outside with Steve standing next to Bucky and Nat standing next to Sam. They probably thought this was a good formation, but they kept their weakest member on the outside and she took advantage.

Bucky turned to Steve and whispered, "We should forget about this, this isn't worth it. She's going to kill us, I've seen that look on her face before, right before almost killed me and Sam."

Steve sighed, "There's four of us, we'll be fine." He turned back to Roman, "I'm only gonna say this once, give him up and we'll leave you alone. If we fight I will not..." 

A loud gunshot rang in the air, Roman had both guns up and a look of pure, unadulterated rage.

She just shot Sam in the neck, they didn't even realise what was happening, until they heard the man gasping for air and choking on his own blood next to them. Bucky moved first, to catch Sam and try to stop the bleeding. Two of them were out of the fight, Bucky would never leave his boyfriend's side to fight, especially when he could be dying.

Steve threw his shield at her but she hit it out of the way, her face was cherry red with rage, she had been dealing with him for too long. It was the appropriate time to shoot him. She saw the shield lodge itself into the tail of the helicopter. Roman looked back at the two, only to find Nat was very close and the woman hit her in the stomach. She will admit, it hurt a bit, but, in that moment, it pissed her off even more.

When Nat tried to do that scissor thing with her legs, she didn't get very far up, because Roman grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the helicopter window three times, shattering the glass. The men inside covered their faces from the debris, but no one got cut. Nat's back was definitely fucked up.

In the reflection of the other window, she saw Steve behind her, going for the back of her head. Roman ducked out of the way and kicked his feet from beneath him. Steve fell and hit his head onto the helicopter, hard. 

She still had both guns in her hands. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Bucky dragging Sam back to the jet and she shot him both of his knees, making the man scream out in pain. she needed that jet. He was determined though, he kept dragging Sam to the jet, so she shot him in the head. That should keep him quiet.

"Bucky!" It was Steve who screamed. He jumped up off the ground and ripped his shield out of the helicopter. He charged at Roman, with an anger that made him entirely too predictable. She shot him in the legs first, he dropped, and so did the shield, then she emptied her clip into his chest and watched him slump to the ground. 

Roman gestured for her team to get out of the helicopter and into the jet. As usual, she stayed behind them and made sure everyone got into the jet before she did. She passed Steve on her way and stopped, he was groaning, his eyes were closed and he was in a pool of his own blood. She stooped down and playfully slapped him in the face. 

"I told you, I would shoot you. As I said, none of my promises are ever empty." He tried getting up to fight again, but she punched him in his chest. He raised the shield and she grabbed it, "I'll be taking this, let this be a lesson. Don't fuck with me. Boy." 

She stood up and walked away with the shield.

Sam and Bucky were blocking the entrance to the jet, so she dragged their limp forms next to a groaning Steve. Natasha was still unconscious. 

Roman touched Sam's neck, and a soft glow emitted from her fingers, then it completely disappeared. She retracted her hand, reached into her pocket and dug out a burner phone, dropping it on Sam's chest, then boarded the jet.

*

*

"This is called Toy Story, it is very popular. I personally, don't like it, but you might. Then after that, we're gonna watch my personal favourite, Megamind." Roman started the movie after Loki and Thor got comfortable on the couch. Morgan was in her lap, eating a small bowl of mac and cheese. 

They were on Tony's floor since the common room was in chaos, Steve and his team were just retrieved from Japan. Apparently, Steve and Bucky were alive, but in critical condition. Sam was fine, she healed his neck, but Roman felt like she should have let his voice box heal by itself, because all he was doing was shouting and yelling, at her in particular, which was not cool.

Natasha was fine, she had a bad concussion and cuts from the glass on her back, but she was fine. She had been very quiet when the brought her in, but Roman ignored them. She promised a prince some movie time. Thor was there, and Morgan found her in the kitchen making mac and cheese a while later.

"Tony Toy Story's on!"

Rhodey walked in when Toy Story started, with a bowl of mac and cheese and sat down in the single seater. Both, Tony and Pepper came in a couple minutes later with their own bowl and took the love seat. 

Roman counted this as a good day, she had mac and cheese, surrounded by people she found tolerable, she got to shoot Steve fourteen times and she went to Japan for the first time. Good day indeed.


End file.
